dariusfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mrcoar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Darius Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dual Shears page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Devilmanozzy (Talk) 13:40, 17 October 2009 Comments to your offer of support Yeah, this wiki right now is in start up mode, but I really need help with both Super Darius and Super Darius II. I can not figure out how to emulate those two games. So support on those would really be needed. Devilmanozzy (Talk page) 15:10, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Say... I noticed that on Burst Out you had him listed as being in Darius Twin. The Captain your thinking of is named Blowhard which is noted in the games booklet. Also, I noticed My Home Daddy is now not noting that he's in Darius Plus. If thats true whos at Zones P and T in that game? BTW, I'm loving the picture! Devilmanozzy (Talk page) 23:22, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :I'll be honest, I havn't got to the zones with him in Darius Plus and I'm going on what HUGE DARIUS BATTLESHIPS says. I'm still moving stuff from there to here for Super Darius II. However, if a page for boss isn't started yet on Super Darius, that means I have no info on it. I need help with Bosses on that game. :( Devilmanozzy (Talk page) 23:31, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Metal Black While it is not part of the whole darius series, it is very much related in types of characters and the beam. I'd almost argue its a prequel to Darius Gaiden as odd as that may seem. So my thoughts are that it should still be covered here as a game, but we're not tie it so to speak to darius as the black fly is no silverhawk. (tho I bet the stories between the pilots would be funny!)The same templates we're using for the bosses in darius games/bosses are to be used on those pages. Devilmanozzy (Talk page) 19:11, October 31, 2009 (UTC) May ask you a question? :) Is it possible for each boss in Darius games include the weak point(s) of each boss and the origin of their names as sections (like the Gameplay fot each game)? For example: Yamato from Darius II ... Weak Points Darius II and Super Darius II Yamato's first weak points are all ship's cannons (again, like Capcom's U.N. Squadron) The second weak point is the ship's section used by Yamato as his shell. The final weak point is Yamato's abdomen. Bubble Bobble 2 Same as the original Yamato, but you don't have to destroy any cannons. Also, when his life bar reaches 0, you must destroy the bubble where Yamato ends wrapped. Name's Origin Yamato is the actual japanese battleship (i don't know actual wars where Yamato was). Very typical from a japanese video game company. Thanks in advance for the response :) Mrcoar :I have no problem with you adding this information to what is already there, also use the same structure as the other character articles. Adding section on weak points may be of value, so give it a shot. It may also be adding within that section point values of parts blown off and that sort of thing. As for the last suggestion, headline being simply "Origin" is better I think, and place it between Gameplay and Trivia. Just avoid losing content on the article already if you can help it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 18:01, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Issue at hand I'm looking to start building the Silver-Hawk ship series. I am looking for info for the Darius II ship and code number/type it is and terms they use for weapons and output. If you have any game booklets on Darius II/Sagaia please let me know what they cover. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 14:33, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Darius Burst or Dariusburst? I invite all to get they words out on what the articles name should be. Please go to Talk:Darius Burst and tell me what you think. Thanks! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:20, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :You can find info about the Silver Hawks playing Darius Force (a.k.a. Supernova). When you start the game (regular game or boss rush, don't matter), appears information about all Silver Hawks present in all Darius Series Mrcoar ::I am counting those as different as the weapons on type-2 ship are a bit different from Darius II ship. It'll look good once Darius II's ship is took care of and Darius Gaidens ship. Anyways, if you don't have it, don't worry. Say do you have any of the booklets from the darius games? I have Darius twins, and G-Darius. Oddly I don't have Super novas even tho I own the game. I got it used. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:12, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't have any booklet. I need them too cause i don't know the names of the exclusive captains of Super Darius II, Darius Gaiden and G-darius and neither the animals in what the captains of the last 2 games are based on. Sorry :S Mrcoar ::::I'll see about getting the booklet to G-Darius scanned then. Can you download pdf's? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:47, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Here's a [http://www.esnips.com/doc/6c025290-ea85-468d-9dc8-033a8efbdcbc/DariusTwinBooklet pdf] of Darius Twin's Booklet. Can you download those and read them? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 15:36, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Here's G-Darius Booklet PDF. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:17, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Two things, Yet its only one thing lol Yes I am returning, and I need you to go back to Talk:Darius Burst and give more input to agree or disagree. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 12:26, July 9, 2010 (UTC)